The Misadventures of Jenna Hamilton
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Jenna chose Jake. In the wake of her decision she has to deal with her residual feelings for Matty and the fact that her mom wrote the carefrontation letter. With so much happening in her life, Jake may not be her choice of boyfriend in the end. Slow beginning, but it gets better.


**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction for Awkward, and I love this show. I am a die-hard Matty and Jenna shipper. I just think their good for each other and they make such a cute couple. I cannot wait for season 2! I saw the trailer and it looks so good! Please review(: I don't own anything. Enjoy.

-Caitlin

It's been one week since the winter formal, and I couldn't be happier… I think. Jake was man enough to take our relationship public, so that was a plus. Jake is the nice guy, he always has my best interest at heart and he always asks for my opinion on everything. Jake's so sweet, he's what I need in my life right now. After everything with the accident, and with my mom writing the letter, I needed something to keep me grounded. Tamara and Ming love him, he's not afraid to fool around with them in the hallway or anything… but something's missing. I don't know what but something is.

Sometimes at night when I think about everything that's happened in the last few night, I think about Matty's face during the winter formal. How crushed he looked, like the love of this life ripped out his heart and stomped on it in front of everyone; which, I guess kind of happened, only less dramatically. Still, I can't help but feel bad, it felt like I kicked a lost puppy. I still have a hard trouble looking Matty in the eye. What makes it worse was that Matty is Jake's best friend so I have to hang out with him too.

It's like me and Jake are never alone, Matty always tags along. Probably making sure Jakes and my pants are on. I mean, I guess I see where Matty's coming from, I slept with him like the first time he talked to me. Jake's not like that though, he wouldn't sleep with a girl on the first date, and he's old fashioned.

Tamara, Ming, and I sat down in English as Tamara was talking about the next Ricky Schwartz problem. "I can't believe Ricky made out with Sarah behind the bleachers, that's our spot! I can't believe he let some skank back there with him!"

"Yeah, you're spot and 20 other couples spot." Ming commented and I chuckled.

"So! Our spot is right behind the third column on the left, and that's where he brought Sarah! He could've at least taken her behind the fifth or sixth column!" Tamara complained and Ming rolled her eyes. "I really hope he asks me to the kegger tonight though, I hear it's gonna be the party of this quarter! Sadie's parents are out of town so there won't be any supervision at all! Ming, are you going?" Tamara asked quickly changing the subject, same old T.

"Of course not, my parents want me studying for midterms." Ming complained.

"But midterms are two months away?" I said questioningly.

"Tell that to them! It's only a matter of time before they have me studying for finals!" Ming exclaimed and I chuckled, thank god I didn't have Ming's parents; I only have a mom whose convinced I'm invisible to everyone, which was true.

"And of course Jenna's going with the nest boyfriend ever." Tamara said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Of course I am." I smile, reminded of just how perfect my boyfriend is.

"So, does Jake know about the whole Matty McKibben experience?" T asked and my smile dropped to the referral of Matty. I'm about to answer when the teacher starts talking. Tamara gives me a pointed look, which says, 'we'll talk about this later'. My gaze drifts over to the brown haired boy who caused so much drama in my life. There was something about, I don't know what, but he wouldn't get off my mind. He must of felt my stare because he turned to look at me. At first his face was emotion less, and I could see the hurt in his eyes; then something changed. It's like I could see the wheels turning in his head. I jumped out of my stare off with Matty by someone kicking me. I looked over and Ming gave me a stern look. I turned towards the teacher and noticed him half way through his speech.

"…So were going to pick partners today and then pick topics tomorrow. I'll let you guys think about what you want to do tonight, remember, you can pick anything from the Shakespearian time. Let's start with… Matty! Who do you want to be partners with?" Mr. Bowman asked. Matty scanned the classroom and his eyes landed on me.

Oh God, please don't let him do what I think he's going to do. I cringe slightly as he said the words that ruin my day.

"Jenna." Matty said and I could practically hear the train wreck that is my life. I looked at Tamara for help and she just stared at me wide-eyed and shrugged.

"Okay, Matty and Jenna, you're partners. Blake, pick your partner." Mr. Bowman continued.

Every student in the classroom looked confused. _Why would the coolest guy in school want to work with the suicidal freak?_ Was the question on everyone of their minds. After class I quickly fled the scene as Tamara and Ming caught up with me.

"What are you going to do?" T asked before I could say anything.

"I don't know." I sighed honestly.

"What if Matty confessed his undying love for you during a study session! Or he tells Jake; you could be responsible for driving best friends apart! You could be the talk of the whole school!" Tamara ranted.

"I think I'd have enough people talk about me this year T." I said as we made our way to lunch.

"Just be protected when you jump his bones while you're working on the project." Ming joked and I shot her a dirty look as we neared our table. Jake joined our lunch table soon after we got together, and soon after Jake joined so did Matty.

Jake and Matty were already sitting there when we arrived. "So, who are you guys working with for the English project?" Jake asked, he would bring that up.

Tamara replied Ming then Jake looked at me, "Matty." I responded someone dryly.

"Lucky! I'm working with meathead Mark, I love the guy; but I'm going to end up doing all the work," Jake complained and I thought it was odd that he didn't find it weird Matty and me were working together. "It's cool that you guys are working together, my best friend and girlfriend are finally going to get to know each other." Jake said not knowing the irony of his comment; Matty looked down, with a somewhat guilty.

I knew my boyfriends best friend WAY too well. The problem was, Jake didn't know how well.


End file.
